Hogan Vs Flair: Dumb Enough
Hogan Vs. Flair: Dumb Enough is a JTV broadcast and virtual reality show done by Hogan Vs. Flair. The show is normally broadcasted on a weeknight at midnight. Most times it has been broadcasted on Thursdays to wash the bad taste out of anyone who has watched TNA impact. A live look-in on the house occurs on the day after the main midnight show. The show is strongly based from the show Tough Enough" That WWE has recently revived. It features 6 independent competitors (3 Male 3 Female) vying for a spot on the main HVF rosters. The winner will choose which team to be on; either Team Hogan, Team Flair, The Cover Band, or The Federation. It uses the Sims 2 game and every Sims 2 expansion pack. Format All shows are streamed for approximately one hour. The format of each Dumb Enough week goes as follows. Main House Show - Contestants interact with their surroundings and are assigned to train in skill points to prepare themselves for the wrestling challenges, and also to determine progress and eliminations. House Challenge - A challenge may be a Household or an Immunity challenge. Household challenges involve rewards for around the house or bonuses that go towards the wrestling portion of the episode, such as using a weapon or a choice of opponent. House challenges take place in the house using The Sims. Wrestling Challenge - After the house challenge is decided the existing wrestlers enter an empty training facility where they compete in that week's round robin or single elimination tournament. Matches started in Episode 3 and use mDickie's Wrestling mPire 2008. Unless noted all training matches follow HVF Empty Arena rules, meaning that weapons can be used in the match. Elimination '''- occur after the wrestling challenges. A combination of friendliness to the judges and contestants, skill points, aspiration points, win-loss record, and match quality determine who leaves the show. Roster '''Competitors: Lou Theszpian: A former NWA champion and head of the NWA Shakespearian Society. He is an avid actor of the theatre and is known for his Theszpian Press. He won the Art of Wrestling challenge in Episode 2with a $48 painting. He is immune from being eliminated in episode 3. He died in the Episode 2 Look In's housefire when he burnt to death, but he was revived by death, who is an avid lover of movies with big red text. Eliminated in Episode 6 due to lack of entertaining matches. Beard Samulson: 76 year old who claims he can still go with anyone on the roster. He is very old so he sleeps a lot, even through fires. He is actually quite endurant and flexible for his age, being able to kick his own head. He placed 2nd in the EP1 Treadmill Challenge and out of the Top 3 in the Art of Wrestling Challenge. His most famous series of matches was Episode 3's Delaware Dumb Enough Deathmatch Tournament where he sustained huge amounts of pain to win the tournament. This put him over big time with fans of the show. Eliminated Black Guy AKA Darren Young: A Black John Cena clone who has been eliminated from every wrestling compeition he has entered. He has been eliminated from WWE, NXT, Nexus, RAW, and Superstars. He drew the ire of Bob Holly at the EP1 Live Look In when he farted in the kitchen with Holly in it. At the EP2 Live Look In he was caught in a freak fire (non-Rob Terry related) caused by a lightning strike and was killed. Michelle Carribean Cool: Former WWE Womens and Divas champion. Currently dating Mean Mark Calloway and Carlito at the same time. Known for her coconuts. She won the Episode 1 Treadmill Challenge and got the best sleeping arraingements, sleeping with the trainers. She placed in the 3rd in the EP2 Art of Wrestling Challenge. She dislikes Vampires. She won the most number of house challenges and had a secret relationship with head trainer Bob Holly. Wendy Schfinkter: A former WWE Women's champion who arrived straight out of a Cyndi Lauper video. She is known for being terrible at challenges and constantly getting into fights with trainer Bob Holly. She placed last in the EP1 Treadmill challenge and was forced to sleep outside, though that got changed to a corner bed on the main floor. During Episode 2, she stole bob holly's clothes and appeared in only boxer shorts, exposing herself in a massive glitch. Her feud with Bob Holly was due to her poor performace in the Treadmill Challenge. Eliminated in Episode 4 due to her poor attitude with Bob Holly and Team 3rd Dimension, that week's guest trainers. Trangelina Luv: A former TNA Knockout's champion and Knockout's tag team champion. A transvestite that sleeps topless. She is not very popular with most people and is underwhelming in challenges. Sleeps on the couch. The only notable thing done was defeating death and reviving Bob Holly when he died. Supposidly a dude. Had a bring fling with Lou Theszpian. Eliminated in Episode 5 due to lack of training and match quality. Trainers: Stone Cold Steve Austin w/ Cheese Hat: Deputy Sheriff of HVF and Head Trainer. Known for not giving a damn, arriving, raising hell and leaving. He wears a cheesehat and is the most over person on the show. He constantly Hambones the contestants and is the person that keeps everything in check. He died on the Episode 2 Live Look In when he fell off an excercise bike and broke his neck. Wendy Sphfinkter tried to resurrect him but was defeated by Death. Bob "Hardcore" Holly: HVF Jobber. Lord of the Popcorn match. He is emotional, gets his ass kicked alot, and is generally disrespected by Caveman. He hates Wendy and gets into fights and loses a lot with her. He has cried on camera. He may now be head trainer now that SCSA has passed on. He was burnt to death during the house fire on the Live Look In on EP2, but Trangelina Luv defeated Death to revive him, to much Caveman shock and annoyance. Was basically a major hardass to everyone in the house because he hates rookies. Other Characters of Note: Death: The Grim Reaper who shows up to collect the souls of the people who have died. Claims that he serves a higher power via cell phone. He has shown up 3 times so far in Dumb Enough, all on the 2nd Episode Live Look In. He has collected the souls of EBG and SCSA. He may revive people if he feels like it or if he is defeated by a friend. Club Vampires The Vampires that roam the clubs turning other chicks into vampires. Appeared during the EP2 Live Look In. Team 3rd Dimension (Bowling Shirt and Camo Pants) - '''Team Flair members that appeared as guest trainers in Episode 4. This marked Camo Pants's first HVF appearance since his injury at Empty Arena in November 2010. While Camo was generally friendly, Bowling Shirt talked on his cell phone and ignored most of the house. They got into arguments with Wendy Schfinkter. '''Jomo Nixon and Melina (dog) - '''This happy couple arrived in Episode 5 where Jomo let Melina do what she wanted, including tearing up the furniture. As revenge for Jomo winning on "that other wrestling reality show," Holly killed him before the house elimination. Melina was left behind. Episode Recaps '''Episode 1: '''Caveman overslept and missed his schedule streaming time. The contestants were introduced to the viewers and the first House Challenge was introduced. Contestants had to run on a treadmill at full speed as long as they could and if they fell they were eliminated. Michelle Carribean Cool won the challenge and got the best sleeping arrangement in the house. Wendy Schfinkter placed last and had to sleep outside for the night. Wendy's performance drew the anger of Bob Holly which lead to a fistfight between the two. Their feud would continue in following episodes. Also a penguin showed up. '''EP1 Live Look in: '''Wendy Schfinkter was allowed back inside after sleeping outside the previous night. EBG drew the rage of Bob Holly when he farted in the same room as Holly which lead to another argument. The Look In ended with Trangelina Luv about to put a pool cue in Beard Samulson's ass. '''Episode 2: '''The arguments between Holly and Wendy turned for the interesting when a glitch occured that saw Wendy accidentally wear Bob Holly's boxer shorts and appear topless. She was asked by the producers to quickly change. Also in the episode Stone Cold and Trangelina Luv apperently formed some type of affair when he kisses he/her/it in the kitchen. The first Immunity Challenge was the Art of Wrestling Challenge where contestants had to paint portraits of "their vision of wrestling" with the highest prized painting winning Immunity for Episode 3. The top 3 contestants would also go out on a date while the bottom 3 cleaned the house. Lou Theszpian won the challenge with a $48 painting beating EBG and Michelle Carribean Cool. '''EP2 Live Look in: '''To date the most memorable live look in. Stone Cold was found dead in the workout room when he fell off the exercise bike and broke his neck. He was unable to be revived by Death. Lou Theszpian, EBG, and Michelle Carribean Cool went out to a club and influenced a vampire to bite people and turn them into vampires. All total 3 people are now vamps. The most shocking moment occured near the end of the Look In when a freak lightning storm hit a tree in the front yard and caught it on fire. Unable to contact emergency personnel, the fire claimed the life of EBG and burned Bob Holly and Lou Theszpian. According to the show producers EBG's death will stand and count as an elimination. There will not be an elimination for Episode 3. '''Episode 3: Team 3rd Dimension (Bowling Shirt and Camo Pants) were revealed as the new house trainers as Bowling Shirt ignored most of the household and talked on his phone. Lou Theszpian and Trangelina Luv formed an alliance and had mixed feelings towards the mixed gendered contestant. The house challenge was the Chinese Labor Challenge where contestants had to build the most number of robots before passing out. Beard Samulson and Michelle Caribbean Cool tied, but since Beard walked away from the table first Michelle was declared the winner. The first wrestling challenge took place in Episode 3 with the Delaware Dumb Enough Deathmatch Tournament. Since Michelle won the house challenge she received a first-round bye in the tournament. Results: First Round 1) Beard Samulson def. Lou Theszpian. Lou beat Beard halfway to death with a pool cue in the match. 2) Bob Holly def. Wendy Schfinkter by double countout decision. Both wrestlers were outside the ring, but in a screwjob finish Holly was declared the winner. 3) Bowling Shirt def. Trangelina Luv. Said to have been an ok match with a lot of near falls. Second Round 4) Beard Samulson def. Michelle Caribbean Cool. Another solid match from the bearded one. 5) Bob Holly def. Bowling Shirt. Nobody cared. Final Round 6) Beard Samulson and Bob Holly went to a 15 minute draw. Said to have been one of the most brutal HVF matches to date with Beard getting thrown through various ringside objects and still coming back for more. EP3 Live Look In: ''Still recovering from his injuries from the tournament, Beard Samulson went jogging but came back and died. However, given the response from his matches and respect from the household he was brought back to life. Lou Theszpian and Trangelina Luv had sex in the trainer's bed finally and the entire household went out for a bowling party held by Bowling Shirt, who was still on his phone ignoring the household. '''Episode 4: '''The episode began with a number of fistfights within the house: Lou Theszpian fought with Michelle Carribbean Cool, Trangelina Luv got into it with Bowling Shirt, and of course Hardcore Holly got decked by Wendy Schfinkter. The house challenge was the "Bury Your Opponent" challenge where the winner would choose their own tag team partner for the wrestling challenge. Lou Theszpian dug up the highest price item and won the challenge, picking Hardcore Holly as his tag team partner. This of course lead to a small rift between him and his lover Trangelina Luv. The wrestling challenge was a tag team round robin tournament. All matches were referred by Bowling Shirt. Results: 1) Hardcore Holly/Lou Theszpian def. Michelle Carribbean Cool/Wendy Schfinkter. Holly pinned Wendy with a controversial 1 count. Was said to have been a lackluster match. 2) Beard Samulson/Trangelina Luv def. Hardcore Holly/Lou Theszpian. Another strong showing from Beard. 3) Michelle Carribbean Cool/Wendy Schfinkter def. Beard Samulson/Trangelina Luv. 4) Lou Theszpian won an impromptu battle royal to determine this episode's wrestling challenge winner. Elimination - The bottom 3 were Beard Samulson, Wendy Schfinkter, and Trangelina Luv. Wendy Schfinkter was eliminated and later killed with an axe by Hardcore Holly. While they praised her weight training it was her sour attitude with Holly and the other contestants that lead to her demise. Team 3rd Dimension also announced that their guest contracts were up and left. Category:CAW